Conventionally, as shown in Patent Literature 1, a torque vectoring device has been proposed in which the turning performance of a vehicle can be improved by distributing drive torque outputted to the right and left drive wheels from the drive source by a motor torque which is outputted by a torque vectoring motor. This type of torque vectoring device is formed by a first planetary gear mechanism which serves as a differential mechanism, a second planetary gear mechanism which serves as a torque distributing mechanism, a third planetary gear mechanism and a torque vectoring motor.